Mystify (Gray Fullbuster x OC)
by fiestyredhead
Summary: She lived in a small town that didn't welcome magic. However, they were under attack almost constantly. In order to defend herself, Nellie taught herself magic. One day, she's attacked by bandits in the woods. There she meets Gray. After her family hears about her using magic, she's sent away from home. Gray takes her to join Fairy Tail.


"You're just mad because I got to meet the wizards of Fairy Tail," Trisha choked out in her wheezy, obnoxious voice.

"Oh yes," I rolled my ruby eyes. "I'd love to have the life almost choked out of me just to meet the infamous Salamander. Who, I might add, destroyed yet another town. Or at least half of it."

"I'll admit he isn't what I expected," She threw her dirty blonde hair over one shoulder while sighing dreamily. "Gray Fullbuster was, however, better than I had hoped."

"Oh please," Grumbling, I threw my red hair into a sloppy bun. "He can't be that great. He's still just a person after all. We all have faults."

"Lies!" Her almost red eyes glittered darkly at even the slightest possibility of this. "He was fantastic! He pulled me away from my attackers and held me while Natsu, Lucy, and Erza took care of the attackers. I'm positive it was love."

"Or his job," With a wry grin, I grabbed my basket up and began moving towards the fields. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be off doing my job."

Relieved at the escape from her, I began humming lightly as I worked. By the end of the day, my hands were covered in dirt and grime. Along with my hands, my legs, shorts, and t-shirt had traces of dirt. Especially my knees. I guess that's what happens when you work in the fields and with animals.

With my basket in tow, filled with wild strawberries from the patch by the river, I began heading back home. Rather than taking the easy route, I felt the need to be by myself for a bit. Probably not the best idea considering there were bandits lurking in the dark more often than not. Still, I told myself that letting fear hold me back was irrational. Especially since I'd started studying magic.

I didn't want to join a guild, due to the tales told about them. However, I did want to protect myself. No one knew. Not even my parents. It'd already been beneficial. Turns out that Lightening magic was rather potent. According to the books I'd been reading, that were hidden beneath my mattress, I was advancing unnaturally fast. Normally it'd take weeks to get even one move down. I already successfully learned six. I'd been working on it for one week.

I was lost to my thoughts of magic, and failed to see the moving shadows. Even on the best day, I wasn't very observant. More often than not, I was off day dreaming. That day was no exception. Before I had a chance to react, I was surrounded by foul smelling men. There were about five of them, and not a single one was beyond arms length away from me.

"My, my, my," One directly in front of me gritted out. "What do we have here?" As he moved closer, I backed up. That it until I felt one directly behind me.

"A pretty little thing, isn't she?"

"How much do you think she'll get us?" A weaselly greasy haired blonde wheezed out.

"Why don't we try her out?"

"Ice make gun!" A deep voice shouted.

Before anything could happen, I let out a shout of my own, "Lightening fury!" Not even a second later, there were screams as the forest lit up around me. When I looked around, the bandits were crumpled across the ground. Unconscious.

"Not bad," I instantly whipped around to see the source of the sound.

Leaning against a tree, there was a guy with blackish blue hair. It was too dark for me to make out his eye color. He had on baggy green cargo pants, but there was a slight issue. He was shirtless. The guy was unnaturally buff, but then again most male wizards were. And he was definitely one of those. The mark on his chest, barely covered by a silver cross necklace, gave that away. Fairytail.

"Thanks," I answered, picking up my basket that I'd dropped somewhere along the line.

"I didn't know this town had wizards."

"We don't use magic." My tone was sterner than intended, but what could I say? Our town tried to rely on our knights and soldiers instead of magic. And look how far that had gotten us.

"You just did." He seemed curious, but didn't bother moving any closer. He probably figured I was spooked. Not going to lie, he would have been more than a little right there.

"Yeah, well I'm not a wizard," I countered defiantly.

"What would you call it then?" His hands were shoved down into his pockets.

"Self-preservationist," With that, I turned away.

"I've got to admit," I jumped at the sound of his voice from beside me. "I am rather curious now. An undercover wizard in a magic-less town. Why not join a guild?"

"Guilds are overrated. Now, can you disappear?" I asked while stepping over one of the unconscious men on the ground.

"I'm walking you out of the woods," He replied easily. "Wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Of course not." My dry tone seemed to be humorous to him because his lips pulled up in a small smile as he followed me. "I'm a big girl, really."

"So, what all did they do before I got there?" He questioned, ignoring my sigh.

"Surrounded me."

"Why are you covered in dirt?"

"Work."

"Do you always respond in that exasperated tone?"

"No."

"There it was again!"

"Listen-"

"Gray," He threw in, seeing I was hinting for him to give up his name.

"Oh no," I began snickering, making him look even more confused. "This is too good. You're the guy who saved Trisha?" I let out another laugh. "Hope you realize her rich daddy is about to ask you to propose, Romeo. Even if just to shut her trap about you."

"Trisha?" His eyebrow furrowed.

"The one being attacked by some guys. Dirty blonde hair. Reddish brown eyes. Obnoxious voice. Ringing any bells?"

"No," He gave me a look as if I was a crazy person.

"She made it up?" Disbelief was evident in my tone, even to myself. "That's a new low. Even for her...want to have a little fun? Come into town. I'm sure people are wondering where I am by now. She'll pee herself when she sees you."

"I told you that I was walking you back," Gray's tone left me feeling as if I was being dumb and trivial, two traits I despised. Straightening my spine, I lifted my chin and walked faster. The sooner I got back, the better.


End file.
